Dream Walkers
Early days : 90% OF THIS ARTICLE IS INCORRECT, DUMBASSES. Dream Walkers is a group that originated from GamingFusion group, owned by an alt of an Assassin youtuber and veteran named GamingFusion (now renamed Authentic_Memer). the group's owner was said to have a mental breakdown and treated the staff members and supporters very badly, which is where GamingFusion would branch off a new group called Dream Walkers owned by Skullacidity, Meyerwertsky and Jassie (sempiternalz, vReini) made in 9/1/2017. The group quickly gained followers and many members where the 3 owners asked and invited people to join which was around June/July 2017. It was growing phenomenally and became one of the biggest Assassin groups of all time, surpassing many Assassin based groups like Infinite Tides owned by ElysianBlue with 2257 members and nearly surpassing GamingFusion as well. As of today, the Dream Walkers group has 2922 members and over 350 members including bots in the Discord server with extremely skilled players and influencers such as ElysianBlue, Meyerwertsky, illumines, GMaster12345 as admin and Oloff, an admin for Assassin, just to name a few. Corruption : blablabla-lies about SkullAcidity blablabla-more lies The only thing left of the old discord is 1 channel where no-one could talk. And it was spammed full with the new discord invite link and @everyones. After this, Skull made his own group: Elegant Desires and ended up selling that too. From that point on, Dream Walkers has some of the best Assassin players but the members are all gradually losing interest in the game because of how poorly the gameplay became. Most members shifted to playing Dungeon Quest, a very popular game that was booming the roblox industry at the time. Dream Walkers great clan : 8723A7CD-1112-435B-A91D-C23FE0B82DCB.jpeg A21D5E1F-611A-4C6C-AA6E-23DDDF50B55D.jpeg 8EA47FB4-2BC2-4581-98AD-DDD5440B4056.jpeg 75CEF53C-EC67-40E8-BE7E-0F5747661BE7.jpeg BCA91AF4-64A1-4A95-AD99-6D5A52B9A440.jpeg When the Assassin clan system came out, ROBLOX made the clan and was the owner of the official Dream Walkers clan. The clan had many big names and veterans like Adam_20xx, GMaster12345, theneverseen and a lot more. Achievement wise, the clan was 2nd in all time spot at one point, right behind The Black Hand owned by meyerwertsky with one of the most elite Assassin players in the game. The clan was also in the top 3 clans when playerpoints (player points were determined by the sum of all the points that were obtained by all the clan members in a competitive season fashioned distribution). The clan dominated the lists for for a very long time with multiple members getting 10k playerpoints a day. However, after the release of Dungeon Quest, many clans started to fall apart due to the lack of people playing assassin, which Dream Walkers had the same situation. The clan members would rather avoid playing assassin and the Dream Walkers clan started to fall apart from the seasonal playerpoints, dropping from the top 25 spot after major success. The current owner of the Dream Walkers Discord, itsNepp is currently making progress on reviving the clan and getting back to the top 25 spot. Despite being on the 8th all time spot, it is slowly making progress to this day. Recently, Dream Walkers got top 2 spot in the clan list when the members made a comeback for a short time.noohiuoii09imretriiyuyuhu45iurjgkeorgirejegkfketekfpoektefklkjeroigjlkgmrevtnwuemut I reuriuw riuew rwu r98 ewifi urwi fewfufweugoigoreg ueog fureigudfd uuqwertyuiop[';lkjhgfdsaxcvbnm,.,mhgoflw,mgkifiieief Fandom page on Dream Walkers and its history by iiMalware, Discord : Cyprus#1069 ariel#0522 Special thanks to GMaster and daveom9 for all the information! Couldn't had done it without you